The Wrong Kind Of Outlaw
by House-Of-Nickel
Summary: When the outlaws rescue a girl in the forest they never expect anything to come of it. She has a past riddled with betrayals, mistrust, neglect. Can she escape it and start a new life in Nottingham or will her past catch up and ruin her future? Allan/OC
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry about all this but I'm re-writing this fic b/c I found a few things I left out in the chapters that would cause problems for my writing later on...and I wanted to add a Prologue that I hadn't thought of before! So most of the first 3 chapters will be the same as before, there will only be some minor changes. Thanks for your patience and understanding :) **

**This is my first try at writing Fanfiction so try to give me a little slack with my mess ups :) !Please All Reviews Are Greatly Welcomed!**

**This story is basically my version of the story of Allan A Dale and his love Ellen from the Robin Hood ballad, only told from the BBC Robin Hood version. It won't just be focusing on only them, at least just at first it won't, I want to give the others some 'screen time' too. I was so distraught after I watched the end of season 3 that I had to write what I thought Allan's life should have been...a happy ending.**

**Takes place some time after season 3's episode 4: Sins of the Father. I might follow along to tie in with the rest of the episodes in the season…maybe not…we'll see. **

**Summery: **When the outlaws rescue a girl in the forest they never expect anything to come of it. She has a past riddled with betrayals, mistrust, neglect. Can she escape it and start a new life in Nottingham or will her past catch up and ruin her future? Allan/OC

**Rating: **K+

**Genre: **Romance/Action/Adventure

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from Robin Hood, BBC does, though I really REALLY wish I did! Maybe I'll find a way of stealing them. *sinister evil laugh* I only own all the characters that are not in the show, so that's Ellen and all the rest of the OC's.

* * *

**Prologue**

The wind was howling like mad dogs and the sky was clapping while his friends the clouds played with heaven's lights. The rain was pounding hard down against the lone boy riding like hell-fire to the large manor in the distance that was drawing nearer with every clap of his horse's hooves. He reined in his horse once in front of the massive oak doors of the manor house. He almost thought he could here faint cries from within above the crashing noise of the storm. The boy dismounted and rushed inside without even stopping to knock.

The welcoming warmth of a blazing fire in the hearth greeted him but the boy hardly noticed for he was searching for the face of the lord of the manor among the bustle of servants rushing in and out of the room and up and down the stairs. There was a young woman standing by the hearth waiting for a kettle of water to boil whom he recognized as his cousin Mary, so he made his way toward her dodging an older woman carrying a great deal of white, fresh linens.

"Mary, where is Master Robert? I have an important message for him!" The boy said, breathless from his journey.

"Well you chose the _best_ time to deliver a message." Mary said sarcastically. "The Mistress is having her baby!" As if to confirm her statement, there came cries of pain from upstairs. She saw her younger cousin's face gock in surprise then cloud over with worry. She tried to assure her cousin that the birth was going well with no complications. "The Mistress is fine and doing well, she shouldn't have any problems."

But at hearing this news the boy's face looked even more worried than before. He had to get _his_ Mistress' message to the Master.

"Where is the Master?" He asked again. But before Mary could reply there was one final scream of agony from above followed by the piercing cries of a baby. The boy turned his questioning gaze back to his cousin.

"Upstairs." She said, "He's upstairs."

The boy made for the stairs and rushed up them two at a time. He made his way down the hallway following the cries of the newborn and entered a large bedroom. Upon entering the room he saw the exhausted figure of a burnt-golden haired woman, her brow damp from the exertions of labor, lying on a large bed. She was smiling up at an old woman who was passing a small baby tightly wrapped in clean white linens to a tall, broad shouldered, dark-haired man.

"You have a beautiful baby girl!" Said the old woman joyfully as her master held the small bundle in his arms. The man looked disappointed and distractedly started to look about the room.

"She looks like…" His voice trailed off as his gaze alighted on the boy in the doorway. "She looks like her mother." He finished quickly, and passed the baby hurredly to her nurse, nearly dropping her in the process. The baby began to cry again but her father did not hear as he hurried out of the room with the messenger boy in toe. They made their way to the study. Once inside the man closed the door quietly behind them and listened to make sure no one was eavesdropping. Then he turned to the boy with an expectant face.

"Well? What news from _my_ Lady?"

"Your _Lady_, my Mistress has in this very same hour given birth to your child and…"

"A son?" The man interrupted expectantly.

"No, Sire." The boy continued, "It's not a son but a daughter. Roberta is her name."

"Roberta." The man smiled, "How like my love to name our first child after me."

"But, Sire. Have you not yet realized the situation?"

"What situation?"

The boy looked exasperated in answering. "You have two daughters born of different mothers, on the same day, and within the same hour!"

* * *

Meanwhile, upstairs the new mother lay in her bed cradling the precious little bundle in her arms. She cooed and hummed until the baby had stopped crying and had fallen asleep. And now she was speaking softly to it the loving words that were overflowing from her full heart.

"Hush little one. Your father didn't mean to be rid of you in such a hurry. He most likely has important business. He will be back, and he will hold you and love you just as much as I do. You're the prettiest little thing. I thank God for giving me such a precious gift as you. Oh, look! You have my hair and my eyes and nose!"

She continued on like this until her husband returned an hour later. He came to the side of the bed and looked down at the two of them.

"Do you mind if I name our baby, my love?" asked the mother.

"Not at all." He replied.

She looked lovingly into the big brown eyes of her daughter that mirrored her own and said: "Ellen. Her name is Ellen."

* * *

**Well I hoped you liked it! Please don't forget to review!!! or else I might not write anymore :( ...on second thought I think I still will :) But that is still no excuse for you not to review!**


	2. A Shortcut To Hospitality

**Well here's the next chapter. Enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer:** "Can I have the characters from Robin Hood?" **"No."** "How about only the gang?" **"No."** "What if I ask really nicely for **_only_** Allan?" **"NO! Now go away and stop bothering me."** "Rats! I would have said please. These producers are so touchy."

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

It was nearly evening in Sherwood Forest as the last rays of sun filtered down through the green leaves, casting long, growing shadows on the forest floor. And on the well beaten road a lone traveler was making her way along, hoping to get to her destination before nightfall. There was a rustling in the bushes on the side of the road ahead. The girl froze in mid-step. Then suddenly two gruff looking men charged out onto the path and started advancing towards her.

_'Thieves! Oh why in the world did I take that old hag's advice to take a short-cut through the forest?'_ She thought, as the two men were getting closer. '_That lady was so old she probably had forgotten that these woods were full of outlaws.' _

By the time she had finished her thoughts, the men had closed the distance between them. '_I'm really in deep trouble now!' _

* * *

"Much, I'm not being funny, but you _need_ to stop making a fool of yourself in front of Kate," Allan stated. Then added with a chuckle, "If you want to make a good impression, that is."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Much replied as a wave of grins and unsuccessfully hidden laughter rippled through the small group. "And I suppose _you_ would know how to make a good impression on a young lady?" He countered back.

"Yes, in fact I do." Allan replied. His next banter was thrown with one of those winning smiles of his that he knew Much hated, "I'll even give you a few pointers if you ask me nicely."

"Well your 'pointers' didn't work the last time I tried them on Kate!" Much exploded with exasperation. "You made me look like a fool!"

"How could I possibly make you into something you already are?" Allan threw back.

"Hey! That's not fair!" cried Much in his defence.

"Alright you two that's enough!" This time it was Robin. "I was looking forward to a _quiet_ walk back to camp after today's exertions." He exchanged a joking look with Tuck who was walking beside him.

"No chance of that with this rabble." Tuck stated with a laugh that echoed through the forest.

"What's that suppos…" But Much's question was cut short by a distressed shriek from somewhere not far away. They all looked at each other at once then started to run in the direction that the sound had come from.

* * *

They reached the source of the scream. Robin was first on the scene to find a girl being attacked by two large men. He had an arrow ready on his bow even before the rest of his men had pulled out their weapons.

"Hey! Stand off you two! Didn't your mother ever teach you that that is not the way to impress a lady?"

The two bandits and the girl turned in surprise at the sound of Robin's voice. Both men looked at each other, looked at the weapons gleaming orange in the suns dying rays, and back at each other again. They turned and ran. But not before one of them snatched up the girls pack and the other shoved her to the ground. Allan and Much, furious by the treatment of the girl were hot in the thieves pursuit, while Tuck knelt down to see if the young stranger was alright.

"Are you hurt?" He inquired, looking her over to find no bruises or cuts. She shook her head 'no' to indicate she had not been harmed.

"I thought we had gotten rid of the bandits in this part of the forest." Robin voiced quizzically; more to himself then anyone else.

"I guess these two are new." Tuck replied, rising to his feet to stand beside Robin.

"Well I can see that. They looked as if they had never seen or even heard of us before." Robin stated astonished.

"Well then that makes three of us. 'Cause I haven't heard of you either. But then maybe that's because you failed to introduce yourselves." Robin looked surprised at the sound of the unknown, third parties voice. He realized this was the first time the strange girl had spoken since they had rescued her. But before he could answer her Allan and Much came panting back onto the scene, the girl's pack in hand as well as a smaller sack.

"We had caught them…but they got… away again!" Allan proffered between gasps for air.

"But not before we seized this from them!" Much was saying proudly as he tossed the smaller sack to Robin.

"Well, what do we have here?" He asked, opening the bag to reveal shining gold and silver coins.

"Rich picken's!" Much replied, a silly smile playing on his face.

Allan looked like he was about to say something to this, but wasn't fast enough. Again the gang was startled by the young stranger's voice, only this time there were two additional outlaws in the vicinity.

"Well, now that the rest of you are all here, your leader can answer my question."

"What question?" Allan inquired under his breath to Much. The latter shrugged in return.

"Oh, yes. How could I be so rude and forget my manners." Robin started. "I am Robin Hood." At the mention of the legendary name, the girls face lit up with recognition. Robin continued, turning to his men. "And this is Friar Tuck, Allan A Dale, and Much." He stated pointing to each in turn. "My men."

"I'm pleased to meet you all." She said her voice full of sincerity. "And thank you for rescuing me." She started to rise from where she had been sitting and Allan quickly reached a hand out to help her up. She replied to his action with a shy 'thank you' and then with another one as he returned her pack to her. Now that she was on her feet the men were able to take a better look at whom this person was who they had rescued.

She was short, but not too short, only about half a head shorter than the shortest of the outlaws surrounding her. She looked to be about seventeen or eighteen, perhaps even twenty. Her slim form was clothed in a simple, rich brown dress that had a tear on the skirts up to the knee –the bandits had most likely been the cause of that –as well as a rip in the material at her shoulder. Her face and hands were dirty from the dust of traveling on the road. And yet her burnt-golden hair, even though tangled and filthy, seemed to glow in the fading light of the setting sun.

"Well it's getting late, so I guess I should be on my." Her voice was soft and sweet like the sound of a hushed wind whispering through fresh leaves. She passed through the circle of faces surrounding her and made her way to the road, once there, she started walking.

"Robin!" Much whispered the shout of irritation and nodded his head towards the girl.

"He's right, you know." Tuck stated, understanding what Much was getting at.

"You _are_ right, Much. We should." Robin declared causing a smile to break out on the other young mans face.

"Well I'm not being funny, but I'm not following!" Allan cried out in confusion. "Speak plain English! What are you three on about?"

"The girl." Much said as if Allan were blind or something.

"Well obviously!" Allan said in annoyance. He had just about had enough of this talk going around in circles when Robin was kind enough to enlighten him.

"It's all right Allan!" Robin smiled at him accompanying it with a mischievous wink. "We're just going to give her a taste of our famous hospitality." Then turning around he called out to the girl, "Hey you! Wait a minute!"

The girl answered without stopping or even looking over her shoulder. "It's getting late and I want to make it to the next town before nightfall."

Robin jogged over to her and stood in her path, stopping her from going any further. "Well, could you at least return the courtesy of telling us your name? And perhaps in addition to that, where you're heading?"

By this time the rest of the men were standing beside them and waiting for her answer. The girl hesitated for a moment, as if she was trying to come up with an excuse to not reveal her name to these kindly men who had just saved her. After a pause, she seemed to have decided.

"It's Ellen." She said glancing at the men around her with almost a look of apprehension in her eyes. Just then the reddish-blond one who had helped her up and given her back her pack -she couldn't remember what Robin had said his name was- started snickering to himself. "What's so funny?" She asked, slightly angered at the fact that he was laughing at her name.

"Oh it's nothing." He laughed back. But the rest of the surrounding faces turned to him expectantly waiting for a better explanation. "What? It's just funny 'cause my name's Allan and hers is Ellen! You know? Allan. Ellen. Get it?"

"Very funny, Allan," Much said smacking him upside the head; which was answered with a whispered 'Ow!' They all laughed at this. Allan glared at Much and started muttering something under his breath about Much hitting like a girl, which caused more laughter. Finally Robin turned back to face Ellen.

"So, are you going to answer my second question or not? Where are you headed? We might be of some service to you."

"Huh, I doubt that." She replied with something almost like a short laugh, then: "I'm on my way to Nottingham, but just getting to the next town or village will be sufficient enough for me tonight. If you would be so kind as to tell me how far it is I will be on my way, and perhaps I might make it there before dark."

"You see, that's where we _can_ be of service to you." Robin smiled, glancing around at the ever lengthening shadows, then back to face the puzzled young woman in front of him.

"How?" Ellen asked simply, and rather curious of what this man was getting at. But Tuck answered for him.

"It will be dark in less than half an hour; you'd never make it to the next town in time…"

"So we were thinking of letting you stay at our camp for the night." Robin finished for him. "Just until tomorrow though; and then we could escort you safely to the edge of the forest."

She looked warily around at the group of men surrounding her. "How do I know I can trust you with my safety? How do I know you are who you say you are? How do I know you're not just going to rob me of all I have, and maybe more, and then just kill me?"

"She's got a point." Tuck acknowledged matter-of-factly.

"But we saved you!" Much burst out, "Isn't that proof enough?"

"No."

"Look. We've got a girl in our gang back at camp." This was Allan, "Does that satisfy you?"

Ellen still looked a little wary, but then she shrugged her shoulders with an: "Alright, so long as your not lying and there is another woman –who has not been captured- in your camp I'll be glad to make use of you're hospitality."

"Well, I guess that settles it." Robin said happily, and then added aside to Ellen, "Oh, I almost forgot. We're going to have to blindfold you. You know a secret camp has to stay secret for as long as possible."

Ellen just rolled her eyes and accepted the blindfold. All the while wondering what it was that she had gotten herself into, and if there was any trouble, how she was ever going to be able to get herself out again.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! I wasn't exactly sure how to write it but I think it turned out pretty good. But I will only know how well I did if you review!!! **

**Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter. **

**Thanks to:**** Rena A Dale Holmes (**Hope you'll enjoy this Allan fic my lovely**), PrimevalAndPapaRoachLover (**Glad you loved it :] It took me a while to get all the descriptions perfect the way I wanted it. I'm glad you liked them!**), and znk99fg7 (**Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last!**). ****Hope you all review this chapter too! Thank you!!!**

**Oh! I almost forgot... I got the disclaimer thingy idea from Esmerelda Marie Smith-Watson's (aka Dean Parker) story 'Old Friends New Troubles' -which by the way is a really good story...way better than mine and you should read it!**


	3. The Merry Men With a Dash of the Unmerry

**Here's chapter 2. Planning to update once a week...that is if school doesn't get in the way. **

**I was hurt at how many reviews I got on my last chapter. ONLY ONE! I know I got a lot of Story Alerts but could you also review? Because I like to get feedback from my readers that way I can improve my writing. Also the number of reviews can determine how fast I write and how much of me I put into it. :) The more reviews the better, it would be greatly appreciated. Thank you Josie for being my #1 reviewer...literally!**

*I'm walking through the forest when suddenly I'm surrounded by Robin's gang*

**Robin: **This is an ambush! Hand over all your money and you won't be harmed.

**Me: **I have a better idea. If I hand over my money will all of you hand yourselves over to me? *Puzzled looks from the surrounding men*

**Voice From Somewhere Nearby: **There she is, she's at it again! Stop her!

**Me:** And when I was _so_ close to owning them! *Runs for my life*

**Disclaimer: As usual I do not own Robin Hood or the rest of his gorgeous men :(**

Now enough of my schpiel, and without further ado,

I give to you Chapter 2!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

They started to make there way to camp. Robin was leading Ellen from the front, holding onto her arm, while Tuck walked behind her ready to catch her if she lost her footing and fell backwards. Allan and Much took up the front of the little procession laughing and mocking each other and being very noisy about it; or so Ellen thought.

Ellen stumbled along in her blind state and many a time almost fell. At first when they had started their journey she had suddenly been overcome with panic at the thought of what she had just agreed to. She felt trapped and fearful of what was to come, but as their journey continued, as did her stumbling, she realized that the grip her arms were in was not the kind belonging to a desperate and dangerous man who would wish to harm her, but that of a man who was gentle yet strong enough to catch her fall without hurting her. The thought of this doused the raging flames of fear that burned inside of her. Instead of focusing on herself she decided to listen to the conversations of the men who were leading her and had an amusing time as they made there way through the forest.

She learned a few details about her rescuers, as well as the state of the surrounding countryside, and was becoming quite interested in both by what she heard. From the two noisy men walking ahead of them she discovered that the loud, exasperated one really liked a girl named Kate. And that his friend was trying to give him pointers on how to impress her, though they were not being welcomed because of the sarcastic form that they were issued. From the two men guiding her she learned, between laughter and remarks concerning the two now arguing men in front, that the towns and villages making up Nottingham-shire were in a sorry state. There had been a bad crop that year and people were starving. The taxes were higher than ever and they were trying to come up with another scheme to part the Sheriff with his abundant wealth.

"We'll send someone into town tomorrow to listen around and find out if the Sheriff has any shipments of gold coming in or anything else he might be up to that we will be able to turn to our advantage and make the villagers a little wealthier." Robin was saying now to Tuck.

"Allan would be the logical choice I think," Tuck suggested. "After all he does have a way with talking information out of people."

With this said they both looked ahead at a frustrated Much whom Allan had managed to get on a drivel about something or another. They could see Allan was enjoying himself, listening slyly and intently so as to gather any information he could use to blackmail the nattering man at some later date if he ever needed or wanted to do so.

"Well I have to agree with you there Tuck!" Robin laughed, as the entrance to the camp came into his sights.

They walked some ten more yards after lapsing into comfortable silence and then Ellen was stopped. She stood there listening; she heard the rustle of leaves as one of the men took a few steps forward and then heard the loud creek of wood scraping rock. A moment afterwards her sight was restored as her blindfold was removed from over her eyes.

The first thing she saw situated in front of her was a cave of some kind. But after taking a second glance she realized she was mistaken because after all a cave doesn't have a roof of wood and leaves. It was a canopy of sorts, made of wood, situated in a small, narrow ravine between two rock faces; which would explain the reason for the sound of wood scraping rock. And in order to keep hidden from unfriendly, searching eyes it wore a disguise of leaves, lichens, moss, and the like to blend in with the forest floor.

As they were making there way inside a voice was making its way out to them. And Ellen was relieved to perceive that it definitely belonged to a female; and a very friendly sounding female at that.

"Good, you're back! We were starting to get worried." Said the new voice, which Ellen now could identify a face to because the other girl was in full view. She looked to be the same height as Ellen. She had striking, un-brushed, blond hair and brown eyes. She wore a dark green dress that looked as if it would blend in very well with the surrounding forest. She smiled now as the men entered, not yet noticing Ellen as she was hidden in the back.

"Aw, how sweet of you to be worried about me!" Allan returned throwing her one of his most charming smiles that would make any village girl swoon. Unfortunately for Allan, Kate was not just 'any village girl.'

"I wasn't worried for _you_," she shot back rolling her eyes heavenwards. "I was worried that Much wouldn't be back in time to make us dinner."

"Oh, how _very_ thoughtful of you." He sneered back. Everyone laughed at this, including Ellen who was finding the group full of very entertaining characters. Once the laughter had reduced itself to quiet chuckling, Ellen spoke up.

"Well Robin, you certainly have a lot of merry men on your hands. You must never get bored around here."

The surrounding faces turned to face the smiling speaker. There was a pause, then Tuck and Robin caught on, and looking at each other, burst into laughter. Much and Allan, not quite getting what was so funny, wore nervous smiles. The fifth, a giant of a man, whom Ellen had just only now noticed, was grinning broadly from ear to ear. And then there was the other girl who had a confused expression on her face, either because she did not understand why everyone was laughing, or because she had only now noticed this new stranger and didn't know why she was here or what to make of her; most likely both.

"Well I like it." Tuck said when he had control of himself once more. "Robin and his Merry Men certainly has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

Robin had opened his mouth to comment but was cut off by Kate who could not hold in the two questions that were gnawing at her brain since she first set eyes on this new girl.

"Who is this and what is she doing here?" She burst out.

The silence which followed was broken by Robin's committed yet calm voice.

"Her name is Ellen." It said, "She is a lady in distress and she's staying for the night."

* * *

**Nottingham Castle:**

The Sheriff of Nottingham sat at his scroll covered desk at the end of the great hall pouring over papers containing the tax accounts so far that year. The gleeful smile that had been playing on his lips suddenly turned to that of displeasure as he grabbed a nearby candle and brought it closer to the parchment in his hand to make sure he was reading its contents correctly. But to his dismay his first look had not lied. The total of his treasury had lowered by nearly forty percent since he had returned from his trip to the Holy Land a few months previous. After having to pay off the mercenaries he had hired and failed to kill Robin Hood and his men –it had been the only way to get them to leave- and now that the famous outlaw had returned from his short absence the money had begun to slowly drain from its coffers.

"Confound you Hood!" He growled in frustration. "Why can't you just run away like a good little boy to another county and bother a different Sheriff!"

There was a knock on the main door that echoed through the large, nearly empty room. The Sheriff who was in no mood to see anyone was about to shout through the door not to be disturbed, but then decided otherwise knowing he could use a distraction from all these scrolls that kept reminding him of the unpromising situation he was in. He snapped a short "Come" and the doors opened to reveal two gruff looking peasants who were being lead by three of his guards and his newest right-hand-man –who had replaced Guy of Gisbourne after he had been sent to London after angering the Sheriff.

"Well what have we here?" He said, his mood slightly lightening, only his voice still sounded agitated.

"We caught these two robbing the cart that was supposed to be used for trapping Hood." His sergeant answered. "They weren't wearing any of Hood's tags."

The Sheriff nodded while examining the two thieves before him. They looked to be complete opposites. Though they were both burly and strong looking, one was rather short and thick, while the other was tall and somewhat thinner than his partner. Another difference was their hair. The shorter man was balding on the head, yet had very hairy arms, and the tall one had a mass of thick raven-black hair. The latter rather reminded him of one of Robin Hood's men. _That tall, lanky fellow, 'axe boy'. What was his name again? Dan? No that was his father, 'Dead Dad Dan'. Tom? Ah no, that was 'pretty boy's' brother…_He chuckled at the recollection of the two deaths.

"Sir?" The sergeant asked breaking his Sheriff's long and thoughtful pause.

"Oh yes! The prisoners." He said returning his attention to the two chained men in front of him. And now addressing them: "So, no tags? I take it you're not with our little friend 'Robin red breast' are you?"

"What? An' disgrace our oc'upation by joinin' 'is lot?" Said the tall man with a look of disgust on his face.

"They're a disgrace to tha' name 'outlaw'. Stealin' all that there gold an' givin' it away like that is mad. E's a 'umiliation to us all." Growled the shorter man whose voice was much deeper than his companion's.

The Sheriff suddenly decided he deserved to have some fun after all that had happened recently and with a delighted, evil grin he ordered: "Hang them!" To which was answered by pleads of mercy from the prisoners and the typical 'bargaining' went in to play that all thieves are experts at. The Sheriff ignoring their cries waved his hand for them to be taken away.

"No! Wait!" Cried the short bandit, his mind quickly calculating up a scheme for freedom. "You'll regret this! We can 'elp you… we can 'elp you make a fool out o' Hood!"

"Wait!" The Sheriff yelled at hearing this, now addressing the desperate looking man. "What was that again?"

"We can 'elp you get back at Hood."

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter! I wasn't exactly sure how to write the Sheriff scene, but I think it turned out pretty good. But I will only know how well I did if you review!!!

**Thank you to CarlyTenibad (**Ya, I know the text got centered. Don't know how/why it happened but I was too lazy to change it after-the-fact. Glad you like Allan/Ellen!**)** **who was the only one who reviewed the last chapter! She is the only one who gets a cookie. THANK YOU!!! **

**Oh look there's a little button at the bottom of the page that is calling to you. Don't be rude, answer it! :P **


	4. The Parting And Reunion

**A/N: OK, so for all of you who are re-reading this story since I started re-writing it, and are saying 'Hey! I thought she said she was re-writing not just adding a prologue and continuing the story?' Well the beginning of this chapter is where most of the revision takes place that I mentioned in my first note. :P **

**Disclaimer: **I couldn't come up with a new way to steal the famous outlaws, Allan A Dale, or anyone else from Robin Hood. So BBC get's a break from me this time. But don't worry, I'll be back and up to my old tricks next time! **:)**

**And now let us see**

**What you think of Chapter 3!**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Ellen woke to the sound of birds happily greeting the new day with their beautiful songs as the sun's first golden rays broke over the horizon. It didn't look as if anyone else was up yet so she closed her eyes and heaved a contented sigh. Last night she had enjoyed a comfortable and somewhat peaceful sleep, something she had not had in a while. For the past few days she had been spending the night in barns, wood sheds, or on the floor of a poor, kind farmer's cottage; all of which were hard, cold, and usually smelt of animals, or worse. But last night she had enjoyed a delectable meal of roasted venison and retired to a soft bed of furs, formerly belonging to various creatures, and a warm woolen blanket. She pulled it tighter around her now thinking of what this new day would bring and what might await her in Nottingham. Not wanting to think much about that, her thoughts soon trailed back to the night before and how this band of outlaws had been such wonderful hosts.

After it had been decided that she was staying for the night Tuck and Much set about preparing dinner while Robin introduced Ellen to the two remaining outlaws. The giant, bear of a man who had been grinning so broadly at her joke earlier was called John Little –but went by the name Little John. Ellen had to stifle a laugh at the irony of his name. And then there was the blond woman who always seemed to be scowling, glaring, or looking confusedly at her. Her name was Kate, and Ellen couldn't figure out what she could have done that had made a bad impression on her. For it was the only explanation she could think of that would cause this stranger to act so grimly towards her, unless of course the other woman just _always_ had a negative disposition. Besides Kate's cold looks, all-in-all Ellen had had a wonderful evening.

Ellen's musings were soon interrupted by the sound of someone yawning, and others stretching and then getting to their feet. The camp was waking up.

"Good morning!" Said the cheery and now familiar voice of Robin as he stood by her bedside smiling down at her.

"Good morning to you too." She replied returning his smile as she sat up and moved her legs to dangle over the side of the bed and yawned.

"I hope you slept well." He inquired.

"I did, quite well actually." Replied she.

"Good." He said simply to this then added, "Let's see what Much has in mind for breakfast, shall we?" And with that he turned to speak to Much but Allan happened to beat him to it. Being the last one up, he had noisily stretched, jumped down from his bed and loudly addressed Much with:

"So Much, what's for breakfast?"

"Whatever you are able to catch." Much answered curtly, "And don't be too long about it I'm _very_ hungry as I'm sure the rest are too."

"What?" Allan asked confused, "Since when am _I_ the one who catches breakfast?"

"Since now." Robin said catching on to the conversation and deciding that Much needed a bit of a break. After all, Much found and cooked food for them, kept the camp clean, and had to do everything that everyone else did on top of that. "After all, you used to be known as the renowned poacher in these parts who never got caught or if you did you could always talk yourself out of it."

Allan gave him a look that said "Please don't bring that one up again" while John and Much caught the joke and started laughing. When Robin and Much had first met Allan A Dale they had saved him, and his hand, from some guards that had caught him poaching the King's deer. He had tried to talk his way out of it using an unlikely story, about a pregnant wife, that kept changing until you didn't know whether she was pregnant, had had the baby, of even if he _really_ had a wife; which of course he did not.

"Allan, I'm sure our guest is quite hungry." Robin said grinning in return to Allan's glare. '_That should do the trick.' _He laughed to himself. "Now get going!"

"Alright, alright! I'm going." Allan said smiling despite the fact that everyone was laughing _at_ him. He grabbed his bow, slung a quiver full of arrows over one shoulder and bowing to Ellen he said: "I shall return with a great stag for the pretty little lady." And with that he left the camp.

* * *

Ellen couldn't help but laugh when Allan returned with only three rabbits and a squirrel. Upon being asked why he brought back a squirrel, when he was always complaining whenever he had to eat it, he said he caught it especially for Much. Though, much to his displeasure everyone got a bit of squirrel, including himself.

After the meal everyone sat back and started to discuss the schedule for the day.

"Well first things first," Robin addressed them, "We have to keep our end of the bargain and escort this young lady to Nottingham."

"You needn't trouble yourself with accompanying me all the way to Nottingham; after all you only agreed to take me to the edge of the forest." Ellen tried to reason. She wasn't exactly sure why she was trying to get out of it, after all she didn't even know which way it was to Nottingham and these men and woman had obviously lived in the region a long time and new there way around where as she did not.

"It's no trouble." Tuck said. "We need to send someone into Nottingham anyways."

"Allan." Robin addressed the semi-unsuccessful poacher of the day. "You're to escort Ellen to Nottingham. After that I need you to do some listening around for me, see if the Sheriff is up to anything, and…"

"Ya, I know the routine." Allan cut him off with a wave of his hand. "Get in, don't be seen, do a few tricks to loosen some tongues, and get out without getting my neck stretched. Piece of cake!"

"Good." Robin grinned at the trickster, brushing off the fact that he had interrupted him. "Well, I guess you should get started, I'm sure Ellen would like to make it to wherever she needs to be before lunch time."

"That, I very much would like." Ellen said rising from her place by the fire and making her way to her pack. She picked it up and after thanking them all for their kindness and hospitality she turned to the blond, blue-eyed young man who had been the source of the entertainment for most of the morning and asked: "Shall we go?"

"After you my lady." He said, bowing his smirking face and sweeping his arm towards the exit of the camp. Ellen made her exit and Allan was about to follow her when he heard Much mutter: "Don't try _anything_."

Allan just turned around, sneered at Much, and with the proud declaration of: "On my honor as an outlaw no harm shall come to her." He swept a flourished bow, spun on his heels and left a bewildered Much and a laughing band of fellow outlaws behind.

* * *

The two companions traveled in comfortable silence for some time. Well, at least verbally it was silent. If you could hear thoughts, you wouldn't be able to hear a boulder drop let alone a pin. Both were assessing the other and wrapped in their own private thoughts.

'_Why did Much even think of asking such a question? Don't they trust me? Well I have to admit she is very pretty…I wonder where she's coming from, most women don't travel alone unless their in some sort of trouble…and if she is in trouble why travel to Nottingham? If you ask me that's the last place to find safety…she obviously isn't from around these parts…"_

'_This has been the best morning I've had in a long time…all thanks to this cheeky, handsome man…Does that smile ever wipe off that face? I wonder if I'll ever see him, or any of the others, again once I reach Nottingham? For that matter, what will I find there? What if _**they**_ are not there? What if _**they**_'ve moved on…or are dead? What will I do? I can't go back! …calm down Ellen…everything will be fine…I hope…' _

"Do you mind me asking where you're from?" Allan interrupted her thoughts; he was bursting with questions and couldn't hold them in any longer.

"I do mind." Replied Ellen sharply and rather too quickly which she realized a little too late.

"Oh…Well do you mind telling me why you're going to Nottingham? After all it isn't the best city to spend your holidays in, let alone live there."

"If you must know, I'm trying to find someone."

"Well if you're looking for someone you've come to the right person. I'm good at finding people... or know people who know people. Who are you looking for?" Allan asked, happy to be of service to this 'foreign' beauty and glad he had a start for finding something out about her.

"Do you always interrogate everyone you meet on first acquaintance?" Ellen asked trying to hide the annoyance in her voice. She was starting to feel more than a little uncomfortable being peppered with all these questions.

"I'm just trying to help." Cried Allan more than a little confused.

"Well don't." Ellen stated. After a short pause she asked: "How much farther is it?"

"We're almost to the edge of the forest, after that it isn't very much farther to the city gates." He replied a little dejected. He had never met someone so un-talkative before! He was used to getting people to talk and tell him whatever he wanted to know. After all that was one of his expertise jobs for the gang, getting information. _'So much for finding something out about this one.' _He thought to himself.

They lapsed into a silence, much more different and gloomy than the one before, and remained that way for the rest of their journey.

* * *

**Nottingham Town:**

Once inside the city walls Allan and Ellen parted company, each going their separate ways; he towards the castle and she to the east side of town. It was rather hard-going for Ellen because she was following a mental map that was out of date and she had never been to Nottingham before in her whole life. She went down countless side streets and alleyways, that all looked the same to her, for what seemed like an eternity until she was sure she had found the place she was looking for.

It was a small, wooden two storey house on the corner of one of the more busy streets and a small side street; with its face to the busy street it had a small side alley that separated it from the house on its right. The only difference between this house and the other houses on the street was the contents seen through the windows. It was the only house with curtains that were not rags, but made out of what looked to be quite expensive cloth. There were figurines and beautiful vases full of flowers on the window sills of the upper windows. And the house itself looked to be more sturdily built and looked after than the others.

"Well, this is it." She whispered under her breath. She stepped forward and stood before the door; taking a deep breath she knocked three times and waited uncertainly for an answer. There was a moments pause before she heard the familiar raspy, yet kind, voice of an old man whom she new and loved. "Come in" it said and all her fears that had been mounting in her threatening to overcome her melted away at the sound of it. She entered the house.

Once inside, Ellen took in her new surroundings with a sense of heightened relief. She was in a small room that was richly furnished and decorated but not overdone like that of nobility; it still had a sense of 'common' to it which she liked. There were beautiful tapestries on the walls and rich rugs covering the floor; all of various colours. One wall had a few shelves which were covered in nameless trinkets and items from all over the kingdom as well as some foreign. The furniture looked to be made of solid oak. There was a desk covered in scrolls in one corner by the window overlooking the street. And in front of a small, cozy fire burning in the hearth were two large armchairs in which one was occupied by an old, white haired, well dressed man who looked to be in his eighties, well preserved for his age, and was staring at her in disbelief.

"Katherine?" He asked, "Is it my Katherine come back to haunt me in my old age?"

"No." Ellen answered in a choked whisper, "It is Ellen, Katherine's daughter." And with that she threw herself into the old man's arms and burst into tears.

* * *

**Can you guess who the old man is (or more like what relation he is to Ellen)? Or who Katherine was to him?**

**Sorry if Allan might have been a little OOC. :( ****Thanks for reading and !Please Review!**

**Thanks for all who reviewed the last chapter: CarlyTenibad (**Glad you like your cookie :P! I don't like the prisoners helping the Sheriff either but they have to or else I have no story!**), Rena Anne A Dale Holmes (**Thanks for the Sheriff scene encouragement! I actually had a lot of fun writting it. :P And don't feel bad about forgetting to review *winks* You just probably hit the wrong button *nods***), Robin-Jensen-Jonas ('**Dead Dad Dan' is one of my favourite lines too! Originally it wasn't in the story, but when I was revising I just couldn't resist putting it in there.**), and Mischiefttheblackwolf (**Glad you decided to give in and read my story. *shudders at thought of a Mary Sue* I'm glad you don't think Ellen is a Mary Sue!**). Thanks to all my reviewers for not mentioning Ellen being annoying. Because of you I gained another reviewer! Thank you, greatly.** **Hope to see you all again in the next reviews!**

**And from now on in there's no more revising so I actually have to write the story! Let's see how well I do since I haven't been watching much Robin Hood recently...oops. :P **

**Don't hesitate to click the little button below! It won't bite :)**


End file.
